Il m'a tué, et pourtant
by Paquerrette
Summary: Et si Bella était un vampire avant les Cullens? Et si Edward et Alice sortaient ensemble? Le résultat ;D
1. Prologue

Hey ! Bonsoir les gens! C'est une fic qui m'est venu d'un coup et dont l'idée me plaît pas mal... =)

Commençons avec un petit prologue...

Le premier chapitre est déjà écrits aux 1/2 / 2/3 sur papier! Donc je dirais à dans trois jours?... Oui dans trois jours =)

Ah ! J'oubliais. Rien ne m'appartiens, bla bla bla... Ni les personnages ni l'histoire originelle. =)

Sur ce, Enjoy and Review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. J'aime la musique, la solitude souvent, et les chevaux, bien que je ne puisse plus monter depuis longtemps. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis un vampire. Et un vampire bizarre. **Vraiment bizarre**.

Quand j'étais humaine, j'aimais qu'on me dise étrange. Cela me donnait le sentiment d'être unique.

Mais maintenant, avec mon statut de vampire, je suis **réellement** bizarre.

Parce que même si vous m'embêtez –mais qui embêterais un vampire?–, je ne viendrais pas vous videz de votre sang dans la nuit. Hé oui, moi la végétarienne humaine et fière de l'être, je le suis, en quelque sorte, rester dans ma vie de vampire. Je ne bois que le sang des animaux, pas celui des humains. Je n'ai jamais tué un humain. Je ne pouvais pas. Etre un vampire végétarien me donne le sentiment de ne pas vraiment être un monstre.

J'ai été transformé à 17 ans, et mon végétarisme me le permettant, au bout de 10 ans d'isolement et d'ennui, j'ai repris le lycée. Il faut bien sûr que j'en change régulièrement, vu que je ne vieilli pas.

Aujourd'hui, j'arrive à Forks. Un trou pommé et pluvieux – ce qui tombe bien, vu que ma peau de vampire **brille** **au soleil**. J'espère que les gens ne sont pas aussi idiot que le nom de cette bourgade –**fourchette**, nan mais _really_!–.

Pour mon premier jour, en pleine année, je commence à 11 H. Math avec un prof dont le nom est si bizarre, que je doute de m'en souvenir.

Après un cours très simple –je ne compte plus mes année de 1ère–, je passe au self, remplissant un plateau que je ne mangerais pas.

Ce n'est que quand je me fut assise, que le chuchotis de la table voisine commença :

– Vous avez vu comment la nouvelle ressemble aux Cullens?

– Ça se trouve, c'est une des leurs!

– Vous avez vu ses yeux?

Il n'y avait qu'une explication à ce murmure, que mon cerveau sur-dévelloppé de vampire ne mis que quelques dixième de seconde à trouver.

**Des vampires étaient à Forks!**

**_________________________________**

Ne résistez pas à l'appel du bouton vert !!!... X'D


	2. Chapter 1

Je vous avez dit dans trois jours, et je poste le premier chapitre 21h plus tard ^^

bah oui c'est moi, il était fini, je **devais** le mettre...vous réjouissez pas toute suite cependant...

ah! et je suit désoler pour la longueur du chapitre je **devais** couper là ^^

Maintenant, Enjoy and Review(s!)!

___________________________________________

Amis ou ennemis? Première question. Automatiquement je guète le bruit de pas caractéristique d'un vampire. Plus léger. Plus aérien.

Cinq secondes s'écoulent et à présent je les perçois. Ils sont cinq – coïncidence idiote.

Je baisse les yeux et observe à travers les yeux d'un gars qui les regarde. C'est mon don ça, utiliser les sens d'un autre.

Il y a un beau –mais après tout, tous les vampires sont beaux, non?– brun baraqué, qui tient la main d'une superbe blonde. Puis un blond vénitien, avec un petit lutin au cheveux noirs dans tout les sens. Et puis... Oh, merde! Pas _Lui_! Pas ici!

Je pris une légère inspiration, puis retins mon souffle. Cette senteur, c'est la _Sienne_. _Son_ odeur. Ma dernière odeur humaine.

On dit qu'a l'approche de la mort, on se souvient de moindre détail. Ce n'est que trop vrai pour moi...

Aussi vite que je peux à vitesse normale, je débarrasse mon plateau, et sort par derrière.

Dès que je suis sûr de ne plus être vu, je me met à courir –vitesse vampire _of course_. Mais je ne tarde pas à me rendre compte que je suis me retourne aussitôt, prête à décapiter mon suiveur.

Mais –Oh_ "soulagement"_–, ce n'est pas _Lui_. C'est le lutin qui tenait la main du roux.

Automatiquement, je me redresse, devant ses yeux qui criaient tant de peur, d'incertitude, mais en même tant de détermination.

–Que t'a t'il fait? Qu'a t'il fait? Qu'a fait Jasper?

_Jasper_? Mon tueur s'appelle donc _Jasper_? Le lutin me fixe toujours, et je me dit qu'il à droit à une réponse.

–_Il_ m'a tuée.

Je souffle ces mots, et m'écroule en sanglotant, du moins si les vampires peuvent sangloter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, les hauts-le-coeur s'atténuant pour mieux revenir.

Toujours est-il qu'a un moment je me sent bouger, le lutin devant m'emmener quelque part. En temps normal, j'aurai réagi et ne me serait pas laisser porter par une inconnue, mais là, j'était totalement à ma douleur, ancienne et pourtant vive. Je me laissais donc emporter, sans résistance, par des vampires dont je ne connaissais même pas le régime, dans un lieu inconnu.

Hep, hep, hep, retour en arrière, vampires dont je ne connais même pas le régime? Merde! Manquai plus que ça! Bon, c'est vrai des vampires carnivores au lycée, ce serait étranges, j'ai pas fait attention à leurs yeux–j'aurai du–, mais peut-être ont-ils des lentilles de contact de couleurs?

Il y eu un petit rire étouffer, et j'ouvris enfin les yeux. J'étais devant un grande maison blanches aux baies vitrés immenses, les vampires du lycée plus un homme et une femme –vampires– prudemment éloigné de moi, mise à part le Lutin qui était tout près.

C'était apparemment le rouquin qui avait rit, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Devant mon expression –éberluée sûrement–, il m'expliqua tout de même.

– Je lit dans les pensées. Les tienne sont très intéressantes.

Je le devinait se mordre la joue pour ne pas continuer à ricaner bêtement. Le lutin lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers moi.

–Hey, ça va Bella? Je suis Alice, et voici mon _adorable_ petit-ami Edward et ses remarques débiles comme tu peux le constater, Emmet –le brun baraqué– et sa petite-amie Rosalie –la belle blonde–, Carlisle et Esmée –l'homme et la femme–, et –elle hésita–... _Jasper_.

Je fut surprise, surprise par tant de familiarité, surprise qu'elle connaisse mon nom, surprise qu'elle ne leur ai rien dit à propos de _Lui_. Le dénommé Edward fut apparemment surpris par autre chose, sûrement l'hésitation d'Alice pour _Le_ présenter. Automatiquement, la scène qui me hanté si souvent repassa devant mes yeux.

_"La nuit. Le froid. L'empressement. Une présence soudaine derrière moi. Un "Hi" murmurer. Un blond. _Ce_ Blond. Jasper. Des yeux bordeaux. La peur. La Mort. Un cri. La Douleur. Le feu. Le Feu. Le FEU!!!..."_

Ce fut le hoquet de surprise et d'effarement mêlé d'Edward qui me sorti de ma pseudo-transe. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avait fermé et examina les expression des personnes présentes. Alice avait l'air inquiète, Edward horrifier, Emmet regardait Edward en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Rosalie avait l'air d'être totalement indifférente, Carlisle et Esmée était inquiets –eux aussi–, une lueur maternelle dans les yeux de cette dernière... Quand à _Lui_, _il_ avait l'air... _Il_ avait l'air de souffrir. De souffrir le martyr. Ah! C'était un comble, ça! C'est _Moi_ qu'il tue, et c'est _Lui_ qui souffre? Nan mais sans blague!

–Jasper sent les émotions, m'expliqua Carlisle, c'est ta douleur et ta colère qui le fait souffrir. Il peut aussi apaiser la souffrance.

Mouhaha! C'est la meilleure! _Il_ m'a fait souffrir, _Il_ m'a tuée, et _Il_ peut m'apaiser? Je vit –ou plutôt "non-vit"– dans un monde de dingue!

–S'il te plaît Bella, nous aurions besoin que tu nous explique ton histoire, me demanda doucement Esmée.

–Demandez à _Jasper_ pour le début. _Il_ le connaît. C'est _lui_ qui m'a tuée.

J'ai dit cela avec plus d'assurance que je m'en serais cru capable. Je sens les Cullens se figer, et la plupart se tournent vers Lui.

–Mon frère t'a _mordu_? Impossible.

C'est Rosalie qui a parler, et avec la suffisance que je lui attribuée.

–Si. La seule humaine que je n'ai jamais pu tuée. Pu _réellement_ tuée.

Jasper. Avec une expression encore plus triste qu'il y a quelques instants.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hé, oui je vous l'avez dit, je suis sadique!!... ^^ *sifflote et s'en va avant les tomates*


	3. Chapter 2

J'aurai voulu vous le mettre plutôt, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, entre des règles impossible, et un mal de tête horrible. =s

Im' sorry, mais ce chapitre est extrêmement court...

Sauf qui fallait passer par là...

Enjoy and reviews?

_________________________________________

POV Jasper ^^

Isabella s'est enfuit. Je connais son nom parce que j'ai flirter avec elle avant de la mordre. Ma famille me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'auraient jamais penser que j'aurais un jour assez de retenue pour transformer une humaine.

Je l'ai mordu dans une crise de frénésie. Même si à la base, j'avais vraiment prévu de la tuer. Sauf qu'elle m'a fait changé d'avis. Elle était tellement belle, tellement gentille, tellement parfaite, tellement, tellement... tellement Bella.

La plupart de mes "proies" quand j'étais carnivore, me suppliaient de les laisser vivre, ou bien s'enfermaient de peur. Mais Elle, elle, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle m'aimait. C'est pour sa que je n'ai pas pu la tuer. Ironique, non? Bella est tombé amoureuse de _moi_, le chasseur par excellence. Mais apparemment, elle se rappelle juste de mon visage.

Et je l'aimais. Je l'aimais et l'aime encore et toujours. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte seulement après l'avoir mordu et qu'elle soit partie. Quand elle n'a plus était là à rire et sourire avec moi, je m'en suie rendue compte.

Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et je m'en suis mordu les doigts après l'avoir transformé. Je suis rester avec elle durant tout sa transformation, mais à son réveil, elle s'est enfuie.

La revoir m'a pourtant fais du bien. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle soit devenu un monstre. Je me suis toujours dit aussi, que quand nous nous retrouverons –et si nous nous retrouvons–, ce serait l'amour fou. Mais non, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Alors je pris une grande décision. L'aimer et lui rappeler notre bonheur passé.

POV Bella

3 jours. 3 jours que j'ai lâché ma bombe chez les Cullens et que je me suit enfuit. 3 jours. OUI, je me suis enfuie. OUI, je le regrette. OUI, je suis aussi bête qu'un vampire peut l'être.

Insultez moi. Fichez-vous de moi. Peut être me sentirai-je moins affreuse d'avoir fendillé leur belle famille, qui volera sûrement en éclats un jour ou l'autre à cause de moi. Bien sûr, il m'a fait souffrir. Bien sûr je lui en veux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas une raison pour lâcher une bombe à retardement.

Ah, Culpabilité idiote. Je devrais avoir envie de le tuer, et pourtant je me sentais coupable. Ah, nan mais c'est quoi ce monde?... Le revoir m'a fait souffrir. Notre bonheur n'est plus, et pourtant... Pourtant un instant j'ai cru que mon coeur battait toujours. Mais je lui en voulais tout de même. Sauf que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir sa famille.

Alors je pris une grande décision. Le faire souffrir un maximum sans affecter plus que nécessaire sa famille.

_______________________

Voili voilou, c'est déjà la fin, au plutôt possible!! ... ^^


	4. Chapter 3

J'aurai pu vous mettre ce chapitre y'a deux jours, mias j'avais la flemme de le taper sur l'ordi =S

(bah oui, mon problème, c'est pas d'écrire –quoi que si j'arrivais à faire des chapitre plus long, ce serait mieux=s–, c'est de mettre sur l'ordi...)

Bon alors voili voulou, voici le chapitre 3!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

PoV Bella.

Il a bien fallut que je retourne au lycée. Sinon, j'aurai eu des ennuis. Ce fut le midi que je le revit.

–Je peux m'asseoir? me demanda Jasper.

–Non, mais je suppose que tu n'en tiendra pas compte, lui répondit-je d'un ton moins sec que je l'aurais voulu.

–Merci, souffla t-il.

Il y eu un moment de silence gêné, les autres –Cullens compris– nous regardaient bizarrement, l'air de se demander pourquoi Jasper mangeait avec moi.

–Je n'en ai jamais aimé d'autre, Bellicisma, me chuchota t-il soudain.

Bellicisma. Ce surnom donna lieu à des flashs perdu dans ma mémoire de la fin ma vie humaine avec Jazz –_Ouhla,_ _Jazz ?_–.

Notre rencontre, avec Jasper si parfait en smoking. Notre premier baiser, hésitant et tendre. Nos promenades au Jardin, main dans la main. Je secouais la tête, afin de me sortir de tout ces souvenirs, détestables, et si bon à la fois.

–Hey, Jazzy.

J'y ai mis tous mes sentiments, tous ce que je ressens. Jasper me sourit mais finit en grimace.

–Ta douleur est si forte, m'explique t-il. Je m'en veux tellement, ajoute il, si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille.

Il a toujours ses yeux de cocker qui me font fondre. Encore un peu, et je lui saute dessus. _Contrôle toi Bella, contrôle toi! _Jasper sens apparemment mon désir soudain et me regarde avec un air bizarre. Je baisse les yeux sur mon plateau que je n'ai pas manger –et ne mangerai pas. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, que je lui pardonne, et de vivre heureuse avec lui. Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux d'abord qu'il souffre, comme j'ai souffert quand il m'a mordu et tuée. Après seulement je pourrais lui pardonné.

PoV Jasper.

Je n'ai jamais senti autant de douleur. Jamais autant de souffrance. Et c'est de ma faute. Entierement. Pourtant une vague de désir vint troubler le chaos. Je lui lançais un regard étonné et détourné ensuite le regard. Elle aussi.

Comment pourrais-je m'excuser de l'avoir tant fais souffrir, de lui avoir pris son humanité?

PoV Bella.

Il semblait presque souffrir plus que moi. Automatiquement, la culpabilité me repris. J'avais fais semblant de ne pas le connaître, de ne pas m'en souvenir. J'en avais presque persuadé mon esprit. Mais après ma rencontre avec les autres Cullens –se considère t-il comme un Cullen, lui le Whitlock?– que je devrais y faire face. Et, bien sûr, tout les souvenirs que je m'étais forcer à oublier m'étaient revenu en mémoire.-

Et bah oui. Sauf que tout en me disant que je le hais, je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, en face de moi.

PoV Edward.

Bella était en proie à un challenge énorme. Soit pardonner à Jasper et vivre heureuse avec lui pour le reste de son éternité vampirique –je vois bien dans son esprit qu'elle l'aime toujours autant. Soit se forcer à s'éloigner, à le haïr, et le faire souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert.

Elle a choisi de passer sa phase nouveau-né sans Jasper, bien que celui-ci se serait tué si cela aurait pu changer quelque chose. Il est rester avec elle durant toute sa transformation, a voulu l'aider après sa renaissance, mais elle n'a pas voulu de son a choisi d'être seule, est automatiquement devenu végétarienne, et pourtant, elle n'a jamais flanché. Mais même Rosalie n'a pas autant souffert de sa nouvelle condition.

Nous sommes les premiers vampires –hormis Jasper– qu'elle voit depuis sa renaissance, il y a 58 ans –vachement précis son esprit!–. Elle s'est toujours tenu à l'écart, par peur en général.

–Edward, si tu continue à me fixer et à lire dans mon esprit comme ça, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

J'ai vraiment parler? Oh, merde! J'avais vraiment pas fais attention à son don, son esprit étant tellement intéressent. Je me dépéche de sortir de son esprit, les autres se doutant se qu'il se passaient et ricanaient volume vampire.

**!!REVIEWS!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Voili voilou, the chapter 4. (^^)

J'aurais vraiment **adoré** le faire plus long, mais j'ai pas réussi (='(). Bas oui quand sa fais 2 pages au brouillon, et que sa donne _sa_, j'suis dessus. J'vais prendre des feuilles à carreaux maintenant, ce sera mieux =p.

Enjoy and reviews... ?

___________________________________

POV Bella.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. Sauf que c'est contraire au principe que je me suis fait. Qui est de le faire souffrir avant de l'aimer.

Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sauf qu'il a peut-être déjà assez souffert de m'avoir mordu. Sauf qu'il m'a manqué. Sauf que je l'aime. Sauf que je suis folle d'aimer celui qui m'a tuée. Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

–Amis? me propose Jazz, me sortant de mes pensées.

–D'accord. Juste amis.

Nous nous serons la main pour honorer cet accord.

–Tu m'a manqué, avouais je soudain.

–Toi aussi. Merci de me reprendre, même comme amis.

Amis. Un compromis acceptable. Mais un temps seulement. Parce que je sais qu'a un moment –pour lui ou moi–, ce ne suffira plus. S'a toujours été ainsi, et cela le sera toujours. Espérons juste que cela ne me tombera pas dessus comme ça, sans prévenir. Espérons aussi que si nous avons une nouvelle histoire, ce sera une véritable histoire.

Après notre "déjeuner", nous eûmes biologie avancée ensemble. Automatiquement, je m'assit à la place libre à côté de Jasper, mon nouvellement "ami". Il m'adressa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers le prof qui commençais à baragouiner. Je passais la plupart du cours à utiliser mon don pour observer ce qu'observer Jasper. C'est t'a dire essentiellement moi, mais si discrètement que sans mon don, je ne l'aurais jamais su. Cette information si simple donna lieu à de petits soubresauts dans mon ventre. Soubresauts que je n'avais plu ressenti depuis ma vie humaine, ma vie humaine avec Jazz.

_"Esprit : S'a a peut-être un rapport..._

_Conscience : Ta gueule l'esprit, t'a toujours été trop romantique._

_Esprit : Mais..._

_Conscience : Y'a pas de mais! C'est toi qu'a pas supporté que Jasper puisse être un vampire et te mordre._

_Esprit : Bas oui, bien sûr, pour toi c'était une promenade de santé?_

_Conscience : Non mais j'ai fini par m'en remettre après 5O ans._

_Esprit : C'est ça, c'est ça, au revoir._

_Conscience : Ouais, essaye d'accepter, tu redeviendras pas humaine, alors accepte et vis ta vie avec Jasper!..."_

Nan mais vraiment, même ma conscience me dit de lui pardonner, et de l'aimer vraiment. Bas ouais. Sauf que. Sauf que. Sauf que je passerais pour une instable. Pour une vampire qui ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut.

_Conscience : Nan mais t'arrête de te poser des questions, et tu fonce! T'as compris?_

*Soupir* Ok. On va me tourne vers Jazz.

–Tu veut aller chasser avec moi après les cours?

Une petite lueur s'allume dans ses yeux tandis qu'il souris.

– Bien sur!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

–Oh, mais rassure moi, tu est bien végétarienne?

Je souffle pour la forme et lui claque –doucement quand même, je veux pas le décapiter maintenant– l'arrière de la tête.

————————————————————————————

**=D**


End file.
